User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. Great Work! Wow, you sure know alot about Dead Rising, I can see your dedicated to this Wiki! :) I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! :) 20 different models? You and ciwey sure are able to dig up a lot of information, my latest "wow how did they find this out" came with this edit: *http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zombies&diff=28156&oldid=27135 How do you know there are 20 models for the zombies? Thanks. Anno1404 00:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Brown Jo You probably already realize this but your "brown" Jo picture isn't showing up.--TheConvictsSUCK 19:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Information to update Thought you maybe interested in my newest finds: * User_talk:Frank-West#son_of_a... Anno1404 23:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wii outfits Since you're the only person on this wiki I know has played the Wii version, could you maybe upload a picture of the apocalypse Frank outfit? If not, that's fine. It's pretty hard to unlock.--TheConvictsSUCK 00:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's OK.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) DRCZ psychos What did you add to the DRCZ psychos section? I can't find it.--TheConvictsSUCK 07:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mixed Juice You're one of the only people I know that has played Chop till you drop, and I wanted to know if the information on different Mega Man suits on that page is real. Can you please confirm it? CrackLawliet 03:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Then we should erase the information there until it's confirmed because I searched on youtube and couldn't find any videos of the player turning into any Star Force Mega Man CrackLawliet 20:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cropping watermarks and attribution Although I have noticed you have cropped watermarks before, I just noticed that the only watermarks that are consistently cropped out are the photos I took, whereas gamespot's etc. is not. In addition, please remember to attribute the pictures. Thanks. Anno1404 05:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Shinji and Yuu Yeah, i've beat the game three times--TheConvictsSUCK 20:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dengarde ...Wait, wha? Dengarde 01:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :OH! Oh, for a second I thought you were promoting me to admin, for a minute. I was like "Wait, what? Their standards can't be THAT low >_>". Haha, well, I'm honored none-the-less! Thanks! Dengarde 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : I did it. =j - Ash Crimson 04:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just realized something... Hehehe...MisterTrouble.... Hehehehe....Mr. T....Pity da foo'! Dengarde 20:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :...That is one big ass cupcake. Is it real? Dengarde 21:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Devoted Congrats on getting Devoted! I was actually waiting for you to get it so I could see the next one. Looks hard :S CrackLawliet 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sun Characters Hey, I don't mean to dampen your enthusiam, Mr.T, but do we really need a page for every single character in DR:Sun? I Really don't see the need for Nurse, Mr. Goto, or Takahashi's Girlfriend, nor Doctor, Skinny Thug, Overweight Thug, and Honda, which you seem to intend to make, since they serve very minor roles in the series. At best, We could probably list them on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page, but they don't really warrant their own articles. Dengarde 22:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic, you could make an article to someone who only has a single line. think there should only be character articles for those who have a significant role in the series, so far just George, Shin, Mary, and Takahashi. Those four would we could cirtainly write enough about to warrant an article about them. The for the others who only have a small role, there would only be about one or two lines of text. For example, in Nurse, theres only a small about of text that's actually unique to her, everything else is just re-stating whats already been said in Mary. She's pretty much just an extra too, since she doesn't really have much significance. If they really need to be mentioned, we can do so on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page. Dengarde 01:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::So you'd give a page to a guy who's only line is "Oh my god" or something of the sort? I agree what these characters shouldn't be ignored, but that's why I'm suggesting that we mention them on the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun page instead, since there not enough info to give them their own articles. I know we're a wiki and should cover as much as possible, but we should also do it in as little space as possible in order to minimize the searching/traveling a user has to do to get to it. For example: We could make a page for every article of Clothing, but to someone who would want to just get some quick info to get the Clothes Horse achivement, having to go to a different page every time would be quite annoying. We should only have a seperate page for something if there is enough unique info to warrant it.Dengarde 01:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Glad we could reach an agreement :) Dengarde 04:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: I see no reason not to have separate articles for each character.. We're a wiki and we're supposed to provide as much coverage about our Dead Rising as we can. We have articles for characters who die within the first minute of DR, so why shouldn't we have a page for the characters in DRsun? I don't see any harm in it having separate articles, but if more people are against the idea I guess it's fine. - `Ash Crimson 22:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *We can always restore the character pages if we want. --Mistertrouble189 03:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG Yo Trouble, why havent you joined us over in the RPG? Sure it's consuming most of the peoples times (XD) but we're doing great so far. CrackLawliet 04:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG Yo Trouble, why havent you joined us over in the RPG? Sure it's consuming most of the peoples times (XD) but we're doing great so far. CrackLawliet 04:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TioD Blog posts I thought I said I would do it later this week. STOP STEALING MY THUNDAAAAAHHHH. ...Sorry. Just saw Scott Pilgrim :P Dengarde 05:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, will do. You know which images are already on the site? Chances are I might miss some. Dengarde 05:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It only does that for same file names, it can't tell whether the images are exactly the same though. Well I'll just look in the image categories for anything that could potentially be on the sire already. Also thinking of adding Category:Tape it or Die Images, if that's okay with you. Dengarde 06:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) added slapper happerday pic to the other psychopath page I noticed that it's alittle hard for some people to find him on this site,so i added his pic to the other psychopath page but i didn't add much of a description and i kind of screwed up by not putting the right frame format.it looks unoragnized "sorry". just thought you might want to know so maybe you could fix it up. Your doing a fantastic job with this site! keep me posted bro.. mkosack@yahoo.com Ban Ban that a****** who called me babe on my talkpage, he's f****** stalking me. he's creepy. That's a pretty dumb reason to ban some one to be honest VaultGuru 23:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you... make pages?--TheConvictsSUCK 23:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) BUT Dude, all characters have horrible AI. I don't think that's neccesary.--TheConvictsSUCK 03:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll see, though it will take a while.--TheConvictsSUCK 03:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Rachel and Jolie do it too. And I'm pretty sure some of the other girls whose timelines don't normally coincide with the cult's appearance timeframe also go for the cultists if you keep them alive until then. So yeah, I'm on the "it's not necessary" train about this. --Ciwey 05:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Jolie runs into cultists once getting her to paradise plaza, you don't see her run into cultists in entrance plaza because of the snipers. and rachel doesn't have an option but to follow Jolie which means if jolie runs into cultists she and rachel will likely die.KSRKarensarahrocks Charlie Six Okay, Mister, rather then reverting all your edits saying the exact same thing, I'm just gonna say here that Chairlie Six (Or Siks) is actually military code, not a name. Dengarde 07:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible, but we don't even know if it was that soldier they were refering to. The ICAO spelling alphabet could actually be used to refer to anything. For all we know, Charlie Siks was the name of the entire group that was at Still Creek, or in Vegas, perhaps. Dengarde 07:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two Things Ah....Sorry. Guess I kinda got obsessed with all this Case Zero stull that I forgot all about TioD. I'm gonna finish that right now. As for the last names: About 18 minutes in. Dengarde 05:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Link to video/preview about those new survivors, please?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) When? When should we post their deaths? At release? It's fine that you took it off, just wondering.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll remember to not put ANY deaths before release. Oh, and by release, do we mean, like, October 2nd, since most of us DR addicts will have finished at about that date? I'd think some people would be mad pissed if they found out the conclusion on release day when they just stumbled upon the wiki. I think we should wait about three days.--TheConvictsSUCK 02:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC)